my love away to the sea
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: M only for sexul them hur want to get back at Vash so he kidnapped Lilli what will Vash do can he save his little sister. the sorry sound bad but it rather good give it a chance pairing mostly Liii Vash but some US UK AU human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so idk if this a good idea but I really wanted to write it I hope you like it!**

Thunder crashed out side. Small whimpers for fear came for Vash's room.

Lilli was in Vash's arms. She was so sacred of thunder and lighting storms.

On night like that this she would always run to Vash's room in tears and he would hold her a tell her things like.

"its ok I am here" or "it's just a storm" or " I am here to protect you and I always will be."

After and while she was clam down and fall asleep in his arms. Soon after he would let himself drift off too sleep with her still in his arms. In the morning Lilli slowly woke up alone .There was a note on Vash's pillow addressed to her it read.

Lilli

SorryI had to leave so soon .

I am having brunch with Rodrick and Liz.

I be back soon so don't be scared.

Love Vash

Lilli held the note to her chest. She how much he cared for her.

At Rodrick's place .

"I should to what!" Vash exclaimed.

"Look Vash I know she is you little sister but you need to let her grow up one day you may not be there when she has a night mare or there a storm than what?"

"she's only 14!" he said trying defend his reasoning.

"Yes she is a teenager you have to stop babying her."

Vash sighed he might be right"Ok but can it wait till after he 15th brith in a few weeks than I stop ok?"

"Vary well but make she you do she can't depend on you her hole life."

A week after her birthday Vash was putting her to bed she had no trouble sleeping on her own if she had not nightmares and there was not storms. So for past week she was fine.

As soon as Lilli lay down lighting flash outside she grab Vash sleeve she looked up at him with those sweet innocent green eyes.

"B-Burder please can I sleep with you Tonight?"

He looked away "No Lilli sorry not tonight."

"w-what b-but "

He knelt down ""Look Lilli I know you scared but you a big girl you can do it"

"No, no I can I need you!"

"Shhh Lilli think of it this way this my old room so it will still me like I am here "

Her eye's watered she was so confused. Why was he doing this he said he would always be there …. He promised her along time ago she would never have to be alone.

He had to wrap this up fart her he would not last, he hugged her and kissed her forehead good night Lilli …I love you"

As soon as he was out the door she burst into tears she was scared hurt and vary confused. Vashed could hear and it broke his heart be he stayed strong and whet to bed.

A few hours later Lilli had cried her self to sleep.

The storm had make brought in pirate Kirkland's ship to dock he had unfinished biasness with Vash he was to make him pay and pay he would,

He stepped off his ship as thunder crashed again. His heavy boots echoed on the wood of the dock most of the town was asleep. Arthur made his way to Vash's house with a few of his men. With in moment the arrived. Arthur looked up a Vash old room he always did like a big entrance so he began climbing up to the window. He made his way into the room with no trouble. He look over see a sleeping Vash or so he thought but when to walked around to see his face he was surprised to see a young girl.

Right he had adopted a girl as hi sister recently.

Shit I forgot abut that he thought. But than thought crossed his mined he was taking something that could get him all the riches Vash owed. He look at Lilli and whisper out "ello puppet."

**ok cliffly I know I hope you like it plz give me reviews they really make me feel loved and I really hope you all like it! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys I am really hoping you guy like this 3!**

Arthur took a pen and paper he found on the desk and quickly wrote a ransom note before he took out a cloth and used as a gag so Lilli could not call out for her big brother so save her. And soon and the gag was being tied around her mouth she tried to scream and thrash trying to get away.

Arthur was much stronger than her and made quick work of her hands and feet.

And climbed out the window. Lilli so scared tears rolling down her face carried her over his shoulder she was vary light. He walked back onto the ship

he put he down on the deck and the ship set Sail.

A group of the crew crowed around her smiled as sick thought rather though there heads.

Arthur push though them

" I know what you all thinking but no one is to harm her or even touch her do I make my self clear, now you have work to do get back to it "

The crowed diapered within seconds.

He kneeled down and untied her gag but held it to her mouth. "Now I going to be nice an take out her gag no screaming understand?" she nodded slowly she took it out of her mouth she did not scream but she was sniffling tears still rolling down her face.

He took out his pocked knife . Her eyes widened she whimpered out

"p-please no"

I aint going to hurt you" he grabbed her arm pulling her over to him she winced the cut her hand and feet free.

"There see told you I want going to hurt you."

She rubbed her wrists she looked at him her green eyes pleading with him.

"I wanna go home please " she was shivering not jut from the cold

"Sorry luv but not till you brother pays up we own you."

He pulled her to her feet an lead her down stairs to sand sack of hay and told torn fast as a make shirt pillow and a small sheet at a blanket

"night night puppet get some sleep " he smirked as her left her there she had to choice really she fall asleep after a while still cold.

Arthur lay wake is his oen bed he miss is little boy Alfred. He couldn't sleep like this.

He got up and then down to take a peek at Lilli. When he saw she was asleep he mover closer then she saw how much she was shivering it again rimed him of his little boy. She gently picked her up and carried her to his own bed her lay her down of the soft bed and covered her up with the warm blankets.

He took off his boots, jacket and his eye patch he only wore is to cover up the slowly healing scar he had cross his eye. She lay next to her a softly pet her hair she was beautiful.

"just a kid he reach under the bed and opened a chest is was full a play things. Toy for a little boy he bought out a big teddy bear Al love to snuggle up to when he take it out with him. He put it next to Lilli. She snuggled up to it in her sleep. Hw lay down and to sleep too. In the night he unknowingly snuggled up to her his arms around her small body keeping her warm the hole night.

**Hope you like the up date what will happned when vash wake up tomorwo bwahahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I know it take forever for me to update **

The next more Vash woke late. He was used to Lilli waking him up gently and sweetly. Maybe she over slept he though. He got up and made his way to her room.

He opened the door she wasn't in bed she saw something written won't one the paper on her nightstand. He picked up the paper it read.

"well well I forgot you had a little sister Vash. Well I was going to take you a beat you till you gave us all you money. But I would hate to get blood on me so I took her I. If you want her back you will give you all of you riches you took all I had you own me. If you do not I will simply kill you sister meet me in Romania in 4 weeks will be at the north dock and noon we will only wait till sundown after that she is gone.

"That baster I'll kill him!"

Vash was angry and scared if he hurt on hair on her head he would murder him.

And he could not give up all his riches he only had all the money for Lilli so she could live in luxury but if that was to cost to get his sister back safe…. No wait he had a better idea I was time to got to England a pay a visit to Arthur little boy Alfred.

Back on the ship lilli had been lying awake for a while now scared to open her eyes but she felt warmer than she did last night. Maybe just maybe last night was all just a really bad dream. She slowly opened her eye's she saw Arthur still asleep next to her. Her eyes filled with tears. The she saw the teddy he had placed next to her last night at she slept and the fact he still had his arms around her. She blushes lightly at that. Maybe this guy was so bad after all he has not hurt her and let her sleep in a warm comfy bed.

The English mad stirred in his sleep. That made Lilli just and sat up blankets pulled close to here chest. Arthur's eyes slowly opened reviling two beautiful green eyes. He prodded him self up on one arm.

"So how long have you been up puppet?" he question

Lilli was still a little sacred so she said nothing.

"What wrong luv cat got cha tongue?" he smirked

"…I don't know…." She mumbled.

"hmmm what was that?"

"I don't k-know how l-long I-I–I I have been u-up."

"What with all the stuttering you not still scared are ya puppet?"

"A-A little bit."

"There nothing to be scared of well unless your bother doesn't not pay us than will kill you "Arthur chuckled.

Lilli began to sob if he was not scared before she sure was now.

Bloody hell he thought.

"I-I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You brother would never let that happen I bet you mean as much to him as my little boy means to me."

"Y-You have a k-kid?" she sniffled.

"Yah his named is Alfred he just turned 12 and he thinks he is all grown up but I know sometimes he still cries at night when I not there and misses me a lot."

"He must love you a lot. I bet he happiest when you with him."

"Yah maybe he gets mad at me when ever I leave with out him but I cant always protect him at sea."

"He is only mad because he know he'll miss you so much I sure the moment you leave he balling his eyes out wish you would come back already."

"Yah think so. You know you pretty smart for a little girl."

Lilli blush a bit."Oh thank you."

"I know Vash's little sister would be cute but you got brain to boot."

Lilli blushed even more

"Oh I don't even know you name puppet would you mined telling me.

"Lilli my name is Lilli"

"Lilli eh well I think it fit you nicely. Hey Lilli you would mined were boy cloths would you I am little short are dresses a skirts"

"Oh no I don't mined."

England got up and pull out some clothes "Here I got these for Alfred but they don't fit him yah and you taller that his they she fit you fine."

"Ok thank you"

"I'll leave you to get dressed"

He walked out he would see Alfred right after he got what he wanted for Vash he missed his little boy so dearly.

**Ok so tell me watch cha think!**


End file.
